User talk:ZarkaRaiden
Welcome! Hey man! I noticed your comment on my page, but I didn't recognize your username! So I figured I'd check you out! The MoC you showed me is wicked awesome! And he does look alot like my Janneus MoC. So, how are you liking the wiki so far? Are you writing any stories? Have you joined any clubs? Have you read some stories of others? Well, that's a lot at once. Anyway, If you need help on this wiki, I've been here for a year, and I know the ropes. Also, you should talk to the top user: TheSlicer. He is really helpful. he was the one who got ME started. Also, something else you might want to check out: The Creators Of Gigas Magna. It was the first club I joined, and I don't regret it! Great people there, including ToaFairon, the leader. Anyway, talk to those guys. See if you can't write a story in the universe they are trying to create. Once you write ONE story, your pretty much an official member, and you'll start getting A LOT of messages. So check 'em out, talk to the people there, but mostly the people I linked you to above, and see if you can join! You won't regret it! And if I can be any help, just ask. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Answer Sure. Just tell me what you have in mind, and I'll write it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually, what I wanted to know is what you wanted to happen. I don't want to change your storyline if you have it planned out already. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the late response. I was off having lunch. I'll use the info from Keos' page for the next chapter if that's all right. And how does Keos' team form? Just curious. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll update it now. Is that okay? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Very well. Will start now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) What parts are you helping me with? Just asking. Why are you editing my pages when there the same? Thx man. Collector1 Sorry. I was gone for a couple hours. Will resume now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and the guy that you based off of Janneus would probably be a member of the Rotaxian species. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) One more thing (sorry if I'm pestering you): how could the Matoran be from Metru Nui? That's just completely irrational; if it happened before the Great Cataclysm, then Mata Nui would not exist; if it were after, then Metru Nui would be uninhabited. You need to find a way around that. Maybe you should try to make it so that the Matoran are from, say, another island on Aqua Magna, and they've just learned of the fall of the Mata Nui robot and want to investigate the new island that's appeared on his face. Or maybe some minor island to the east of Metru Nui... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) OK... well, that narrows it down to some minor island to the east of Metru Nui. Want to name it? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I found another problem in the Keos article. The Toa Mangai are all dead by the time of this story. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Again, sorry if I'm pestering you, but I finished the chapter. How do you like it? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I like Keos a lot. Could I co-author? The last time I co-authored a story, it became the third-longest page on the wiki and was extremely popular. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I don't understand that message about the Inika. And sure, I'll update it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes... and your point is? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) As soon as I can. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'll update it soon. And by the way, did you see my message about the Toa Mangai? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) BTW, I saw your chapter. I'm going to start writing now if you don't mind. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) One last question: what exactly happedned at the end of Chappie 4, and what are your plans? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Could you please come up with a name for the island that they're from? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I saw your page for Cortaka Nui. I see you've read up on the Gigas Magna Storyline, or at least you know what the Noctian Islands and Gligg are. Tell you what, wy don't I make a completely new picture of the island? It'll only take a little while. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) image the image you used for your article Cortaka Nui was a copyrighted image made by my friend the slicer for one of my articles please don't do that again Re: Well, first you need to be a member of The Ignika League write a chapter, so...: If you accept, sure, you can write a chapter! Chapter OK, since your now a member of TIL, you can write a chapter! Which one do you want to write? Re: Chapter 20?OK...(I hope the story runs that far XD). most custom I'd be honoured to have ganon's hands on most custom. I'm not sure if these could work but i have several custom matoran designs two. Gairon has custom articulation and i have a widely used custom design seen here. LoTK I'm not going to be writing any more chapters. You're on your own now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Probably... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:37, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I have about 7 stories being written right now, and I don't know if I can do another... And please use these templates. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 12:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Contest! I challenge you to enter my contest, and prove yourself in battle! Baterra1202 CoD Hey, I saw your new chapter, and where you killed off Galika and Heehvan, but they were on the characters to not be killed without my consent list. Before you kill off another character in a chapter, please read this. Jareroden97 20:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Elements Which one? I'm only using the Canon elements, and the legendary ones (time, life, creation) would be too powerful if they ever rebelled or became evil. Stone and Rock are basically the same thing, so that would be usless. Toa of Light and Shadows also might conflict over ideas, and the Deities wanted no huge team-separating conflicts amongst the Toa. I AM IRON MAN! Re: Sure, I'll helpp you write it! Jareroden97 02:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) No Prob No problem. So, which chapter do you want me to write, and when I do, could I please have a premise (preview of what you want it to be) for it? Jareroden97 02:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok, one more question: who is ''the small being? 'Jareroden97' 02:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) RoK OK, I'll start writing the chapter now. 'Jareroden97' 03:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, mabye I can write chapter 5 or 6. 'Jareroden97' 22:32, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's how you create a spoiler: . Switch to source mode to see how I did it. 'Jareroden97' 23:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:(2) Well, to switch to source mode, press the last button on the far righ upper corner of the little edit bar (you know, the one where you can choose headings, linking, templates ect.). 'Jareroden97' 00:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Is chapter 8 the next chapter? If so, I probobally can't write it tonight, as I'm planning on starting season 4 of The Jareroden Saga tonightt. 'Jareroden97' 00:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Brutal Nightmare 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war.' Intro I would love to make you an intro!....but I'm not very good at that sorta thing. However if you want a good intro I suggest contacting . That to be of help :) Sorry I couldn't be of real help, but I can't wait to see your HF series! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 11:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Intro I'm sure I could make something. However, I may need some actual video footage from the series, and/or a brief on what you want. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!''']] 09:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC)